


After the Dream

by Persiflage



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Clothed Sex, Cuddling & Snuggling, Director Daisy Johnson, Domestic Fluff, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Future Fic, Kissing, Light Angst, Mild Smut, Newly established relationship, Nightmares, Older Man/Younger Woman, POV Alternating, POV Phil Coulson, POV Skye | Daisy Johnson, Post-Framework, Sexual Content, Tenderness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-05
Updated: 2017-05-05
Packaged: 2018-10-28 07:48:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10826928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Persiflage/pseuds/Persiflage
Summary: Daisy comforts Phil after a nightmare.





	After the Dream

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tqpannie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tqpannie/gifts).



> This fic's been 'brewing' for the best part of a week after I re-read a ton of Cousy fluff last weekend.

Phil sits up in bed, leaning forward a little as he takes deep breaths, and Daisy embraces him from behind, pressing kisses to the scar on his back as she holds him in her powerful arms. 

"It's okay, Phil, it's okay," she says quietly between soft kisses.

He feels like crying, not just because his nightmare had been so intense, but also because Daisy is so tender and gentle with him at times like this. She presses her body against his and he feels the sweat of his nightmare beginning to cool, but her body is warm against his.

"Can I get you anything?" she asks, her voice low.

"I think I want to put some clothes on," he says, his voice sounding creaky.

"Okay. Stay there." She presses a kiss to the nape of his neck, gives him a brief squeeze, then climbs from the bed and fetches the sweatpants and t-shirt he usually wears in bed. "Is this enough or do you want a sweater as well?"

"Sweater, please."

She pulls one from a drawer, then climbs onto the side of the bed by his knees and helps him into the t-shirt, as if he was a child incapable of dressing himself. He doesn't resent it, however, as he still feels shaky. Once he's dressed she wraps her arms around him again, and he feels his muscles begin to unknot at last – he hadn't even realised they were so tense until they begin to relax.

"I'm just gonna pee, and then I'll be right back," she tells him, then presses a sweetly soft kiss to his lips before disappearing into the ensuite.

She comes back out within a few moments, then pulls open the drawer again. "It's colder in that bathroom than I expected," she tells him, and swiftly puts on sweatpants, t-shirt, and sweater of her own. She moves back around the bed, then climbs in beside him.

"How're you doing, Phil?" she asks.

"Better," he says, and she nods.

"Do you feel like you might sleep some more?" 

"Yeah," he agrees. He's actually not sure if he could or not, but it's only 2.13am according to his watch, and yesterday was definitely exhausting enough for more sleep to be appealing.

"C'mon then, come and give me a snuggle."

He chuckles weakly at the words and her expectant expression, then he lies back down and they wrap their arms around each other. He kisses her briefly, then tucks his head into the crook of her neck. 

"I'm sorry I woke you."

"Can't be helped, Phil," she says, tightening her arms around him, then tangling one of her legs with both of his, as if she wants to get as much of her body as possible in contact with his – it's quite probable that is her intention, knowing Daisy: they've each found that lots of contact helps after their nightmares.

He feels her lips press to his brow. "Try to sleep again," she says, and starts humming a lullaby.

He falls asleep again with the sound of her humming in his ears and a faint smile on his face.

DJ-PC-DJ-PC-DJ

As they sit watching a movie together the next day Daisy, who has her legs stretched along the length of the couch, presses her bare toes against Phil's thigh: he doesn't even take his attention from the screen, he simply curls his right hand around her ankle.

She chuckles. "You know, this still seems desperately decadent."

"Sharing a couch with me?" he asks, turning away from the screen.

"No, our quarters." She gestures around the room. The new Director's quarters in the rebuilt Playground feature a bedroom with ensuite bathroom and a large sitting room attached. Daisy's still trying to get her head around the idea that she's now the Director of SHIELD, as much as she's trying to get her head around the idea that she and Phil are now a couple. She actually thinks the latter's more surprising than the former, despite her previous scepticism when Phil had told her he'd wanted her to be the next Director of SHIELD, rather than Jeff Mace.

"Daisy," he says, squeezing her ankle, his eyes and voice going ridiculously soft and tender. 

She scoots down the couch until she's beside him. "Phil," she says, just as softly and tenderly. Then she shifts to sit on his lap, and he easily accepts her move, wrapping his arms around her with an eager smile. 

"I thought you wanted to watch this movie?" he asks, teasing a little.

"I do," she assures him, "but I kinda wanna makeout with you more."

He smirks, the cad – he gets a big kick out of her saying this kinda stuff, and likes to preen a little – as if he's so irresistible (which he is, of course).

"I believe that is an acceptable use of our Director-designated free time," he says, in a ridiculously pompous tone, and she laughs, then attacks his mouth to stop him from uttering further nonsense. They make out furiously, mouths and hands everywhere, it seems, and Daisy's not a bit surprised when he insinuates his hand between her thighs and begins touching her. She's kinda glad she opted to wear a dress this morning – a purely whimsical decision that she's now happy she took.

They kiss furiously while he gets her off, then she eases his rampant erection free of his pants and repositions herself on his lap, sinking down onto him with a soft moan that he echoes.

"Daisy." His low groan seems to reverberate through her whole body, and she tightens her muscles around him, then begins to move, adopting a slow pace that allows her to relish every inch of penetration.

"We can always finish watching the movie later," she tells him, and he grunts an agreement, his hands clasping her hips firmly as he holds her steady while she rides him. 

It doesn't take very long for her to hit her climax, and Phil's close behind her, to her satisfaction. 

"I love you so much, Daisy," he tells her earnestly as she loops her arms around his neck afterwards.

"Yeah," she says contentedly. "Love you, too."

He nuzzles the side of her neck, and she thinks she could quite happily fall asleep where she sits, but she knows it'll get uncomfortable later, so she eases herself off him, then grabs his hand.

"Let's have a shower, then we can make some lunch and watch that movie properly."

"Okay." He gets to his feet, apparently completely unconcerned about the fact that his dick's hanging out of his pants, which makes her smirk as she leads him into their bathroom. She can't help thinking that this is a good antidote to nightmares, and resolves to do this again the next time he has a bad one.


End file.
